Romance en el equipo siete
by ASUKA02
Summary: Naruto aceptó la oferta de su amiga. Sin quererlo Sasuke había terminado participando, ayudando a Naruto en su juego ridículo, complicado y peligroso para quedarse con Sakura sin que ella supiera nada. OneShot [NaruSaku]


N/A: Esta semana es de oneshots, historias que tengo guardadas desde hace tiempo en espera por algún cambio o final. Tengo que terminar el próximo capítulo de " **Regresaré"** y " **Si me das un beso",** mientras los dejo con este relato que me ha gustado mucho ya que involucra al equipo siete, aunque me olvide de Kakashi, pobre Kakashi, siempre me olvido de su existencia. :D

* * *

 **Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Kishimoto.**

 **-Romance en el equipo siete-**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

.

.

Naruto no lo había creído hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos, apretó los puños irritado, consideraba una falta de respeto que el imbécil de Kiba se atreviera a verse a solas con Sakura.

—Pero que se ha creído ese imbécil, tenemos que darle una lección. —gruñó Naruto viendo la escena con rabia.

Sakura se iba con Kiba y los dos sonreían como si estuvieran enamorados.

—¿Una lección?, ¿a quién? —preguntó Sasuke sin entender, los dos estaban transitando por la aldea, regresaban de una misión.

Y tan pronto como habían llegado Kiba había venido a llevarse a Sakura.

—Hablo de Kiba, acaba de suceder, ¿no viste como se llevo a Sakura-chan?, ese imbécil seguro se aprovechara de ella.

Sasuke bufó —Sakura es fuerte, no necesita que la defendamos.

—¿Qué clase de amigo eres?, está claro que ella no te importa cómo se debería, iré a ver que hacen.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, para el pelinegro estaba claro que Naruto estaba exagerando con sus emociones, ¿no podía simplemente mantener su dignidad y no hacer una escenita de celos?

—Tenemos que hacer el informe de la misión, —le recordó Uchiha, —Sakura se nos escapo, no te dejaré ir a ti.

Naruto sopló con fuerza, estaba irritado y estresado, no estaba de humor para escribir un informe, además quería resolver lo de Kiba ya mismo.

—Entonces vayamos los dos, le dejamos claro a Kiba que no debe meterse con Sakura-chan y después hacemos ese informe.

Sasuke suspiró con fastidio, —sólo iré para que no hagas el ridículo.

.

Minutos después Sasuke y Naruto habían llegado al clan Inuzuka, le habían dicho que el castaño estaba allí, pero Sakura no estaba con él para alivio del rubio.

Sasuke había sido de mucha utilidad ayudando a controlar los impulsos del jinchuriki que pretendía entrar a la fuerza a la propiedad de los Inuzuka. Cuando por fin alguien los acompañó hasta donde estaba Kiba, Naruto apretó los puños pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

—Sakura es nuestra amiga, ¿qué te traes con ella? —le preguntó con seriedad el pelinegro.

Kiba sonrió con sorna, —vaya, por fin se le cumple el deseo a Sakura, ya me estaba cansando de esto.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntaron los dos amigos.

Kiba suspiró llevando ambas manos tras su cabeza, Naruto tenía ganas de borrarle la sonrisa con un puñetazo —Sakura quería provocar celos en ti Sasuke, por eso me pidió el favor de que fingiéramos que estábamos saliendo.

Naruto arrugó la frente, Sasuke miró fijamente a Kiba, no sentía nada de celos, le daba un poco de incomodidad saber que su amiga estaba haciendo eso para llamar su atención, quizás era hora de hablar con ella.

—Bien, ya estoy al tanto de sus sentimientos, deja de ayudarla. —le aclaró Uchiha.

Tras esas palabras Sasuke dio por concluida la reunión, Naruto miró con enfado al castaño.

—Ya lo escuchaste, acaba tu jueguito con Sakura-chan, pero no le digas nada de lo que paso aquí, se sentiría avergonzada.

Naruto ya se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando Kiba le habló.

—Sabes Naruto, siento lastima de ti, ella está loca por Sasuke y tú por ella, deberías decírselo de una vez.

El rubio se detuvo un momento, apretó la mandíbula, quiso decirle un montón de improperios pero se contuvo, Kiba no había dicho más que la verdad.

—Ocúpate de tu vida, no me digas que hacer. —le respondió con seriedad antes de salir.

A la salida de la propiedad de los Inuzuka estaba Sasuke esperando a Naruto, se sentía un poco incomodo ya que sabia el interés que su amigo tenía en Sakura.

—Tienes que saber que no estoy interesando en ella. —le dijo Sasuke.

—Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo.

—Hablaré con Sakura para que deje de hacer tonterías por mi causa.

Naruto negó repetidas veces con la cabeza —no, no le digas nada de lo de hoy, se sentirá mal.

Los dos amigos se fueron, hicieron el informe de la misión sin mucho hablar, Naruto estaba triste, ahora era oficial para él que Sakura seguía enamorada de Sasuke.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Naruto estaba durmiendo cuando escuchó la voz de Sakura tocando la puerta principal de su departamento. Se levantó de un salto y enseguida fue a abrirle la puerta, ella estaba allí muy hermosa como siempre.

—Hola Naruto, ¿podemos hablar?

Naruto la dejó entrar, —eh, si, ¿quieres desayunar?

—Sí, pero arréglate un poco y desayunemos en la calle. —propuso ella, la casa de su amigo estaba tan desordenada que no le provocaba comer nada ahí.

A él le extraño su propuesta pero aceptó de buen ánimo, Sakura lo espero en la sala mientras Naruto se cepillaba los dientes y se cambiaba de ropa.

—¡Estoy listo!

—Eso fue rápido, —se levantó observándolo —deberías peinarte alguna vez. —añadió levantando una mano hacia él.

Naruto pensó que le golpearía la cabeza, pero ella sólo le aplano unos cabellos con su mano. Él resistió las ganas de tomar esa mano y besarla.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó algo nervioso.

Salieron de la casa y fueron al Ichiraku, Naruto tuvo que contener las ganas de decirle que eso de comer juntos allí parecía una cita. Durante años había imaginado tener una cita allí con ella.

—¿Que querías hablar conmigo Sakura-chan?

Sakura miró a los alrededores, había otros clientes y no quería que otros la escucharan. —hablemos en otro lugar.

—¿Donde?

Resulto que el único lugar al que Sakura creyó seguro para hablar era su departamento, (el de Sakura), Naruto tuvo que resistir las ganas de hacer algún comentario indebido sobre el hecho de que estuvieran solos.

—Hice una tontería. —comenzó ella.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó muy preocupado.

—Todo empezó por una tonta apuesta con Ino, sobre quien se quedaría con Sasuke-kun, los dos sabemos que él es un tempano de hielo en cuanto se trata de mujeres, —Naruto asintió en señal de que la estaba escuchando, —así que se me ocurrió que si provocaba celos en él me invitaría a salir y yo ganaría, pero Kiba ya no quiere ayudarme.

—¿Tú amas a Sasuke? —le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Naruto ahora tenía dudas con eso de competencia por quedarse con Sasuke.

—Ya no, pero no quiero perder ante Ino, me fastidiara toda la vida con eso, no la conoces, es una verdadera molestia cuando se lo propone.

Qué alivio fue escucharla hablar con tanta seguridad que ya no amaba a su otro compañero de equipo. Naruto ahora se sentía más tranquilo.

—¿Y quieres que te ayude con eso? —le preguntó Naruto con astucia.

La pelirosa tomó la mano de Naruto como si él fuese su único salvador —el plazo a sido de un mes, Ino hasta ahora no ha hecho nada, eso quiere decir que está planeando algo grande.

Naruto sonrió levemente estrechando la mano de su amiga. —no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a ganar.

.  
.

—Espera, a ver si entiendo, ¿Sakura e Ino han hecho una apuesta para ganarse mi amor? —repitió Sasuke confundido.

—¡Siii!, pero Sakura-chan ya no te ama, así que no te hagas ilusiones. —le advirtió Naruto.

Apenas había salido del departamento de la pelirosa Naruto había ido al de Sasuke.

—¿Entonces tú te aprovecharas de todo esto pero necesitas mi ayuda? —analizó el Uchiha mirándolo con seriedad.

Naruto se alborotó los cabellos —no digas aprovechar, suena muy feo.

Sasuke torció la boca en una sonrisa burlona —es lo que harás.

—El caso es que te lo estoy contando para que no te parezca raro que de pronto Sakura-chan y yo estemos saliendo.

Sasuke guardo silencio, sabía que ese jueguecito seria una bomba que le estallaría en la cara a su amigo, pero que más daba, debía dejarlo disfrutar del momento, quizás esa era la única oportunidad que Naruto tendría con Sakura.

—Quiero que estés en lugares oportunos. —dijo Naruto llamando la atención de su amigo.

.

.

Esa misma noche Sakura y Naruto habían acordado para salir, comieron juntos en uno de los puestos de comida en la calle y luego caminaron bajo las estrellas hablando de Sasuke.

—¿Estás seguro de que él pasara por aquí? —le preguntó Sakura caminando a su lado.

—Sí, me dijo que tenía que comprar víveres.

Cerca de donde estaban quedaba un supermercado que abría las 24 horas, no fue el destino, sino parte del plan de Naruto y Sasuke, el Uchiha pasaría a esa hora por allí.

—¡Ahí viene, dame tu mano Naruto! —exclamó Sakura poniéndose nerviosa por la adrenalina del momento.

El ninja rubio prefirió pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirosa y fingieron ver las estrellas como una pareja de enamorados.

Sasuke los vio y negó internamente, _"¿cómo es que he terminado siguiéndole el juego a esos dos?",_ con una bolsa de comida en sus manos se acercó a ellos.

—¿Que hacen por aquí? —le preguntó Sasuke saludándolos.

—Oh, Sasuke-kun no te habíamos visto, estamos acá teniendo una cita. —dijo Sakura tranquilamente, Naruto disfruto escucharla decirle eso a Sasuke.

Sasuke fingió sorpresa, —¿ustedes dos?

—Claro, ¿no ves que estamos solos y abrazados? —presumió Naruto.

—¿No estabas saliendo con Inuzuka? —le preguntó Uchiha.

Sakura bufó, —para nada, lo estaba ayudando a estudiar para los exámenes de jounin, al fin los presentara —pasó una mano por la cintura de Naruto. —con quien estoy saliendo es con este pedazo de cabezotas que ves aquí.

Naruto sonrió con orgullo y Sasuke no sabía porque estaba tan orgulloso si él sabía que todo era falso.

—Espero no te incomode Sasuke-kun.

—Si no interfiere con nuestras misiones no me importa.

Se fue caminado y Sakura se desanimo, —hay que más expresivos Sakura-chan.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A besarnos, darnos cariño, que él nos vea, —explicó con astucia el Uzumaki.

Sakura pensó un momento, seguramente reflexionando en si valía la pena hacer todo eso por una competencia con su amiga.

.

.

Siguiendo los planes, al día siguiente Sakura llevo para Naruto el almuerzo mientras el joven ninja entrenaba con Sasuke en el campo de entrenamiento.

—Hola Sasuke-kun. —saludó ella acercándose a Naruto, —hola amor, —le dio un suave beso en los labios a Naruto haciéndolo alucinar. —te traje el almuerzo.

Sasuke levantó ambas cejas, ellos parecían muy realistas.

Naruto le sonrió —gracias.

Esta vez fue él quien le dio un corto beso en los labios a la pelirosa, —ven, siéntate conmigo.

A regañadientes ella se sentó en las piernas de Naruto quien apoyó su barbilla en el hombro femenino.

Sasuke se incomodo de verdad, —por dios, no sean de esa forma delante de mí.

Sakura sonrió alegre, pensando que eran las primeras señales de celos en Sasuke. —No creo poder evitarlo, Naruto es un encanto.

El rubio la abrazó por la cintura confianzudamente, —lo siento Sasuke, no puedo evitarlo, estoy loco por Sakura-chan.

Sus palabras fueron tan sinceras que la misma Sakura se sintió incomoda y con sutileza escapó de los brazos de Naruto. —tengo que irme, aun tengo cosas que hacer, —miró de reojo al rubio y añadió —disfruta de la comida cariño.

.

.

Esa misma semana los tres miembros del equipo siete acordaron reunirse para estudiar en el departamento de Naruto, los exámenes jounin estaban cerca. Estudiaron durante una hora, cuando Sakura sintió sed de tanto hablar Naruto se ofreció a preparar una limonada.

—No quiero beber algo preparado por este idiota —dijo Sasuke en tono de broma.

—Vale, yo la hago.

Cinco minutos después Sakura estaba quejándose de que él no tuviera un exprimidor y tuviera que ensuciarse las manos más de lo que pensó.

—Iré a ver que hace jeje

—Yo entraré de sorpresa. —respondió Sasuke concentrado en un libro.

—Aprendes rápido. —se burló el rubio.

—Cállate, me deberás un favor de por vida.

Naruto sonrió entrando a la cocina, —¿qué hace mi hermosa novia? —la abrazó cariñosamente por la cintura.

—No hace falta que hagas eso. —se quejó empujándolo con su cuerpo, pero Naruto estaba pegado a ella como un pulpo.

—Claro que si, Sasuke podría entrar en cualquier momento, hmm, hueles bien. —dijo oliendo el cuello de ella.

Sakura se ruborizó poniéndose nerviosa —¡no me huelas!, ¿qué te pasa hoy?, estas muy intenso.

Naruto estaba mentalmente excitado, ella tenía un lindo vestido que le daban ganas de tocarla, sobre todo sus piernas.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. —susurró dejando un besito en la piel desnuda, haciendo que ella se erizara por completo, Naruto tuvo como respuesta un golpe en el estómago.

—¡Uga! —lloriqueó doblándose.

—¿Que tanto tardan?

Los pasos de Sasuke se escucharon cerca y Sakura levantó el rostro de Naruto quien estaba doblado del dolor y lo besó en la boca.

Para castigarla por el golpe Naruto la alzó sentándola sobre la mesa y la besó apasionadamente, cuando Sasuke entró en la cocina los vio compartiendo un beso que se veía muy, muy real.

Sakura sintiendo la presencia del Uchiha quiso apartar a Naruto sin ser brusca, pero él estaba inclinado sobre ella y no la dejaba escapar, para su sorpresa Naruto besaba asombrosamente bien y por un momento se olvido de Sasuke.

El Uchiha carraspeó su garganta, —terminé por hoy, ya me voy.

Naruto de mala gana tuvo de dejar los labios de su amada para mirar a Sasuke, Sakura estaba muda y apenada cuando logro hablar el pelinegro ya se había ido.

Miró con ceño al rubio, —¿qué te ha pasado?, ese beso fue demasiado real, hasta… ¡metiste tu lengua en mi boca!

—¿De verdad?, lo siento, no sé fingir. —respondió siendo sarcástico.

Sakura bajó de la mesa enojada, —¡te pasaste de la raya Naruto!

—Je, ¿no querías darle celos?. Le dimos una sacudida. —sonrió con orgullo. —además también me besaste.

Sakura apretó los labios, aun tenía el sabor de Naruto en su boca, él había hecho que su corazón latiera como loco, lo peor era que se había sentido excitada con el roce de sus cuerpos y las ansias con que era besada.

—Esto ya no me parece bien, —dijo alterada, salió de la cocina y Naruto la siguió.

—¿Entonces te rindes?, vas a perder.

Sakura se detuvo, pero no se volvió, Naruto sólo vio su espalda mientras decía —dejaré que Ino gane, prefiero eso a que las cosas se vuelvan incomodas en nuestro equipo.

Naruto la vio caminar a la puerta de salida, quería decirle algo, quería decirle que la amaba, pero no era el momento indicado, además no sabía lo que ella sentía por él, sintió un vacío en el pecho cuando ella se fue.

.

.

Unas horas después Naruto esperaba sentado en el suelo frente al departamento de Sasuke, el pelinegro se extraño cuando lo vio allí.

—¿Donde andabas?, llevo aquí una hora. —protestó de mal humor.

Sasuke sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y procedió a abrir la puerta. —Estaba con Ino.

—¿Con Ino?, ¿estás saliendo con ella?

Le pregunto Naruto levantándose del suelo, nunca había escuchado a su amigo mencionar a una chica en otro plan que no fuese reunir un equipo ninja.

Sasuke entró diciendo, —¿eso que te importa?, no viviste a eso, ¿o sí?

Naruto suspiró entrando al departamento, se dejó caer con desanimo en el sofá de su amigo —es Sakura-chan, dijo que ya no quería seguir con nuestro juego, ya no le importa ganar en su apuesta con Ino.

—Era una posibilidad, deberías habértelo planteado.

Naruto suspiró con desanimo, —lo sé, pero no sé qué hacer.

Se frotó la cara retorciéndose en el largo mueble, —la amo ahora más que antes, tiene una piel muy suave, sus labios son deliciosos, su lengua…

—Deja el lloriqueo, búscala y díselo de una vez.

—¡¿Estás loco?!, ella no siente lo mismo por mí.

Después de una conversación larga Naruto se sintió impulsado y motivado a enfrentar sus sentimientos y hacérselos saber a la dueña de su amor.

.  
.

En otro lugar, más precisamente en la casa de Ino, Sakura esperaba a su amiga, la madre de esta la había hecho esperarla y le hacía compañía mientras Ino llegaba.

—Hija, tu amiga a estado esperándote.

Ino se dirigió al jardín donde estaba la pelirosa —¿Sakura?, contigo justamente quería hablar.

La madre de Ino las dejó solas y Sakura dejó que su amiga hablara primero ya que se veía muy ansiosa.

—Eso no es una cita Ino, caminar varios metros con Sasuke-kun cualquiera lo puede hacer. —respondió siendo realista.

—Pero no si él muestra interés en la conversación, Sasuke-kun ya es mío Sakura, deberías rendirte.

Por esa aptitud tan presumida de Ino era que Sakura no le gustaba perder. Pero la estabilidad del equipo siete era más importante para ella.

—Yo vine a decirte que estoy fuera de la competencia, las cosas se han puesto raras en mi equipo y no quiero seguir.

Creyó que Ino presumiría más, pero la rubia la atacó a preguntas.

—¿Raras cómo?

Sakura se levantó, no iba a contarle lo de su plan de conquista, donde en vez de terminar conquistando a Sasuke terminó teniendo citas con Naruto.

—Simplemente raras, ya no quiero involucrarme con uno de mis compañeros de equipo.

.  
.

Cuando Sakura llegó a su departamento Naruto estaba sentado frente a la puerta. Enseguida la pelirosa se sintió incomoda, después de ese apasionado beso le resultaba difícil mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?

—La única razón por la que acepté ayudarte a darle celos a Sasuke es porque pensé que era la única manera de tener una cita contigo, ¿que tiene Sasuke que no tenga yo?

El rostro de Sakura pasó del enfado a la tristeza. —déjame entrar, quiero descansar.

Naruto no se quito del medio, siguió hablando —sólo quiero saber eso, no espero forzarte a quererme ni nada, sólo quiero saber eso, porque es una pregunta que me hago constantemente.

Sakura suspiró —si me dejas pasar te responderé

Naruto se levantó y entraron al departamento, Sakura se frotó el cuello estresada.

—Ya no estoy interesada en Sasuke-kun, te lo dije antes, así que no te atormentes con eso, intenta seguir con tu vida —suspiró y trato de hacerlo razonar —escucha, no hay nada malo contigo Naruto, eres amable, guapo y fuerte, cualquier chica quisiera estar contigo.

—Menos tú, —completó con tristeza.

—¿No has pensado en lo raro que sería cumplir misiones si tú y yo estamos saliendo?, si el enemigo lo sabe es un riesgo.

Naruto se acercó a ella, Sakura dio un paso atrás, el rubio la tomó de las manos y con vos enérgica respondió, —¡los dos somos fuertes y hábiles, nadie se metería contigo si sabe que eres mi novia o mi esposa!

—Estás cegado por tu amor, ni siquiera ves los riesgos.

—Los veo, pero no puedo verlos como algo más importante que un nosotros.

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos besó sus manos, —Sakura-chan, dame una oportunidad, te aseguro que seré bueno.

Ella se ruborizó, —no sé si lo que siento por ti es amor, es todo muy repentino.

Naruto se inclinó y la besó en los labios, con ternura, —yo prometo que iré con calma, a la velocidad que tú quieras.

Otro beso y Sakura rodeó el cuello del ninja respondiendo al beso, posiblemente sería un error tener una relación con Naruto, pero quería intentarlo.

.

.

Un año después en el país del hielo, el fuerte viento los había hecho tener que construir una tienda de campaña. Sasuke torció los ojos cuando entró a la tienda y los vio, Sakura y Naruto estaban enrollados en un sólo espacio.

—Ustedes ni piensen en tener sexo conmigo aquí. —les advirtió mirándolos con ceño.

—Sólo nos damos calor. —respondió Naruto levantando un poco la cabeza.

—Cuidado con su forma de darse calor, si escucho algún ruido raro te daré con mi Katana.

Para sorpresa de los varones Sakura comenzó a reír muy divertida por la situación.

—Que amargado, tranquilo Sasuke-kun, ese tipo de calor no lo haremos frente a ti, por cierto, felicidades, no había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo, ¿planean casarse? —le preguntó sonriendo levemente.

Sasuke apretó los labios, tanto que había criticado a Naruto para que llevara las cosas con calma con Sakura y ahora Ino estaba embarazada.

—¿Ella te dijo algo? —le preguntó Sasuke con interés.

—Toda mujer embarazada quisiera estar casada. —respondió Sakura como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—¿Tú también quieres casarte Sakura-chan? —le preguntó con ilusión.

Ella no estaba embarazada, pero si enamorada, —si, en algún momento nos casáremos, —besó la mejilla del rubio y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, —Sasuke-kun apaga la luz por favor.

—¡Genial!, Sasuke ya escuchaste, Sakura-chan quiere casarse conmigo.

El Uchiha los miró y bufó antes de apagar la luz de la lámpara, desde que esos dos eran pareja tener misiones con ellos era muy raro, tanta ternura y amor lo asqueaban.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
